


The Happy Homemakers

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	The Happy Homemakers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

The Happy Homemakers by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_The Happy Homemakers_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Armando and Inez Hernandez, siblings in their late twenties, talk to Amanda and Nick about their mother's murder. They are both well groomed and dressed. 

"...The police tell us nothing. They treat this case as if it's a purse snatching." 

Nick nods. "Would anyone have any motive to hurt your mother?" 

Inez shakes her head. "No, she was a very kind and friendly woman. I suppose everyone says that about their mother, but it's true. She was well liked in the neighborhood." 

"What about here in Paris?" 

"She just came here on business. She would spend a couple of days here then come back home. Everyone in the company was very friendly." 

Armando interjects, "It's a profit sharing business run by women. After my father died, my mother didn't know what she would do. Then she got a job with this company and we soon said good-bye to poverty." 

Nick asks, "How did your father die?" 

"He died in a traffic accident." 

Amanda perks up and Nick follows up. "Was the accident investigated?" 

Armando shrugs. "It was just an accident. It happened in broad daylight. A truck hit the bus he was riding in." 

Nick nods. "I see." 

Armando volunteers, "Yes, our mother was insured. She took out the policy and added to it as her income increased." 

Inez concludes, "We loved our mother and would give up everything to have her back." 

* * *

Amanda and Nick enter a suite belonging to _Exoportation Spécial_. The young receptionist looks at Nick. "May I help you?" 

"I'm Nick Wolfe, this is Amanda Montrose, we're here to see Monique Ronet." 

"Do you have an appointment?" 

"We're private investigators. We're investigating the death of Maria Hernandez." 

The receptionist calls Monique Ronet and announces Nick and Amanda's presence. The woman listens intently and nods a few times, then hangs up the phone. "Mrs. Ronet will see you. Go right in, please." 

Nick and Amanda walk into Mrs. Ronet's office. She is a thin, middle-aged woman with a gray streak in her mid-length black hair. 

"Mr. Wolfe, Ms. Montrose, that was a horrible thing what happened to Maria. I hope you or someone finds out who did this to her." 

Nick states in a matter of fact tone, "She worked for you?" 

"She worked for _Exoportation Spécial._ Her home office was in Cartagena. She came here a few times on business trips. She was a lovely woman, so proud of her two children." 

"What does _Exoportation Spécial_ do?" 

"As the name implies we export specialty items. Something a street vendor would sell in Cartagena would sell in Paris for a good markup. People in New York would spend a lot of money to buy a painting done by a sidewalk vendor here in Paris." 

Amanda smiles. "Americans have no understanding of quality." 

Nick flashes Amanda a dirty look then continues. "Has there been any trouble with the business, threats, anything?" 

"No, nothing, it's just a business owned and operated mostly by middle aged women such as myself and Maria." 

"Did she seem apprehensive or in any way different before her death?" 

"No, she was her usual cheerful self." The phone rings. "Excuse me." Ms. Ronet picks up the phone. "Yes, I see. Yes, Yes. I'll meet you there." 

She hangs up the phone. "I'm sorry I have to go to a meeting. If you have any other questions by all means give me a call." 

Ms. Ronet shows them out the door. The receptionist isn't in the office. Nick and Amanda step outside and he turns to Amanda. "That was the politest bum's rush I've ever been given." 

"So you think she's hiding something?" 

"I wonder where her administrative assistant went?" 

"Lunch? That's a good idea let's have lunch, I'm famished." 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are in Nick's office. Amanda watches as Nick looks over the police report. 

Nick shakes his head. "There's something missing here." 

"Oh, what?" 

"There seem to be a lot of loose ends and there's no evidence obvious leads were followed." 

"Sloppy police work." 

"Maybe, but I don't think so." 

"Someone on the force might be working both sides?" 

"Could be." 

"So we're on our own on this one?" 

"Definitely." 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are outside a warehouse where Nick stands lookout in front as Amanda walks around to the rear entrance. Amanda picks the lock on the back door and walks to the front door, opening it for Nick. Two men are holding him while a third has a gun pointed at his head. 

Amanda races up to the men, spins the man with the gun around and gives him a one-two punch. She kicks one of the men in the face. Amanda feels her legs come out from under her and a woman jumps on top of her. The woman has a badge in front of Amanda's right eye and the woman's gun barrel is in front of Amanda's left eye. 

"You are under arrest, but if you move you are dead." 

* * *

Amanda sits in an interrogation room. The woman, Police Inspector Isabella Binoche, is tall and thin with a face structure and haircut similar to Amanda's. Binoche sits across a table from Amanda and lights a cigarette. She swirls a puff of smoke in her mouth for a moment then blows it away. 

"Ms. Montrose, you broke into a warehouse and assaulted police officers." 

"How the hell was I supposed to know they were police officers?" 

"Why, the hell, should I believe you?" 

"Because it's the truth." 

"The truth is what I'm here to find." 

"We're private investigators. We are investigating Maria Hernandez's murder." 

"Is that so? Who hired you to?" 

"We can't reveal our clients' names." 

"Four counts of assaulting police officers. The prosecutor will probably drop one of the assault charges. A good attorney might be able to get you off one of the other assault charges. The breaking and entering is open and shut as is your carrying a concealed weapon." 

"It's an antique." 

"Hidden in a custom sewn sleeve in your clothing. No attorney in the world is good enough to convince a judge of that one. You'll spend 10-12 years in jail. Should I charge you now?" 

"Her two children, Armando and Inez Hernandez, hired us." 

"That wasn't difficult was it? Provided it's the truth." 

"It is." 

"Is it? Is the truth you are one of the Santa Marta Ladies?" 

"Who the hell are the Santa Marta Ladies?" 

"Did they hire you and Mr. Wolfe as muscle?" 

"We were hired by two children who want to investigate the death of their mother. They hired us because the Paris police made a mess of the investigation." 

"The Paris, Amsterdam, and New York police and Interpol are investigating the death of Maria Hernandez and two other Santa Marta Ladies." 

"Two other women from Santa Marta were murdered?" 

"Two were from Santa Marta, one was from Tampico, Mexico. Those are the three we know about. There may be others." 

"Are you saying _Exoportation Spécial_ is part of a smuggling operation of something?" 

"Is that what you're saying?" 

"I'm asking because you are making it sound that way." 

" _Exoportation Spécial_ is a front business for the Santa Marta Ladies. The Santa Marta Ladies ran under everyone's radar for a long time. It's a drug cartel started by a bunch of middle-aged women from Santa Marta. They don't carry weapons and they don't interfere in the operations of other drug cartels. So the other cartels and the police didn't take any notice of them." 

"Until recently?" 

"Yes, so are they starting to hire guns or are you involved in trying to put these ladies out of business?" 

"Neither, we are just trying to find out who killed somebody's mother." 

"Very noble." 

* * *

Nick and Amanda walk into the bar of one of his informants. Amanda finds herself wondering why she's not behind bars. She keeps reminding herself she should be thankful the police let them both go. They walk into the bar and they find Nick's informant inside a booth. It's a middle-aged man, well dressed and overweight. Amanda senses he makes his living by buying and selling information. 

"This the woman you were telling me about?" 

"Yeah, this is Amanda. He'd prefer you not know his name and forget how he looks." 

"Normally, I'd ask you to wait outside, but you are much too beautiful for that." 

"I'm flattered." 

"What do you have?" 

The informer turns towards Nick. "That depends on what you have." 

Nick flashes some Euros. 

"I've got a name and some rumors." 

"Go on." 

"His name is Leonardo Calabria. Rumor has it he is filling the vacuum left by the dwindling Santa Marta Ladies." 

Nick nods. "Has he been creating that vacuum?" 

"That is what many believe. The police have connected three murdered women to the Santa Marta Ladies but rumor has it eight have been killed. Many of the Ladies are retiring early." 

"Where can we find Calabria?" 

"He comes and goes and no one knows where he comes from." 

"What does he look like?" 

Amanda says in a monotone voice. "Short, black hair and eyes, a Roman nose." 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1912**

Amanda is at a pawn shop. Basil takes her into the back room. "Now what have you got today, ducky?" 

Amanda opens her bag and takes out silverware, gold candlesticks, and jewelry. Basil looks over the loot for a few moments then they haggle for a few minutes. They agree on a thousand dollears. Basil gives Amanda the money. 

"Amanda, the local Don is an Immortal and he knows all about you." 

"How did he find out all about me?" 

"He found out everything before he got to me. I just confirmed it." 

"What will he want?" 

"He usually takes twenty percent." 

"That's an outrage." 

"You can always move uptown." 

"I might just do that. Tell me about this gangster." 

"You can tell which boat he came off of. His name is Leonardo Calabria. He claims he was there at the birth of the Mafia." 

"Why do those without talent always want to take away what those with talent work hard for?" 

Amanda steps out of Basil's shop and walks towards the train station. She feels the presence of another Immortal and looks around and sees a couple of characters looking back at her. Then she spots the other Immortal. He is short, with black hair and a big nose. 

"Amanda, you have been stealing in my neighborhood without my permission?" 

"I've been stealing for over 1,000 years without permission from anyone." 

"Well, you will start paying me now unless you want to steal with only one hand." 

Amanda sighs. "How much do you want?" 

"Five hundred." 

"That's more than I've stolen." 

"How much have you stolen?" 

"Four hundred." 

"I think you are holding out on me. Give me three hundred unless you want to pay another way." 

"If I wanted to pay another way I wouldn't be stealing." 

Calabria holds out his hand. Amanda reaches into her purse and takes out four hundred, takes back one hundred and gives Calabria three hundred. 

Calabria nods. "Next time you steal don't let me come looking for you." 

Amanda takes the train uptown. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

There's a quick knock on the door of Amanda's suite then Nick walks in. "Come on." 

"What?" 

"I just got a phone call from one of my people. They spotted Calabria." 

Amanda springs to her feet. "Where is he?" 

"He's making a house call on _Exoportation Spécial._ " 

* * *

Amanda and Nick approach the office building and sense another Immortal. A moment later Calabria steps out of the building. 

"It's been a long time, Amanda." 

"Fancy meeting you here." 

"What are you involved in these days?" 

"Private investigations." 

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" 

Nick speaks in a firm voice, "Nick Wolfe." 

"Leonardo Calabria." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Conducting business that is none of your business." 

"I'm investigating a murder." 

"Anyone I might know?" 

"Maria Hernandez." 

"I think I read something about that in the newspapers." 

"Your name turned up during our investigations." 

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear and you shouldn't interfere with my business." 

"What business is that?" 

"Imports and exports. What business are you in these days, Amanda?" 

"I own a nightclub." 

"We may be doing business." 

"We won't." 

"No matter. I have to be going now." Calabria walks quickly to a Mercedes. Amanda takes note of the license plate number. She glances at Nick who's obviously doing the same. They go into the building and enter the elevator with Monique Ronet's receptionist. 

Amanda remarks, "Returning from lunch?" 

"No, I was -- on a coffee break." 

When the elevator reaches the third floor Nick and Amanda step out the receptionist stays behind. Amanda turns. "Aren't you coming with us?" 

"I forgot something in the coffee shop." 

"I'll be sure to tell your boss." 

Amanda and Nick make their way to the _Exoportation Spécial_ suite. Monique Ronet has a cigarette in her mouth and is having difficulty making her lighter work. 

"Your receptionist will be right along she forgot something in the coffee shop." 

"Thank you. Have you news?" 

Nick nods. "I'd rather not talk about that. We are just going over the facts again in case we forgot something." 

"I see. I wish I could help you but she had no enemies here." 

"We know Leonardo Calabria was here." 

Monique slumps into her chair and sits motionless for a moment. "There's a shipment coming in tomorrow night on a barge." Monique shows them the docks' location. 

Nick blurts out, "Which barge?" 

"You've already gotten all you will get from me." 

The phone rings. Monique picks up the phone. "Yes, I see. Yes, yes. I'll meet you there." Monique hangs up. 

Amanda smiles. "There's a meeting you're late for?" 

Monique curtly answers, "Yes, I told Calabria the barge was the _Fifi._ " 

Amanda and Nick step out and she remarks, "She is a clever one, she has her receptionist step out and call to make sure everything is all right." 

* * *

Nick and Amanda arrive at the docks. They sense another Immortal. 

Amanda turns to Nick. "It seems we're expected." 

"I'll go left, you go right." 

* * *

Calabria senses another Immortal. He stands with his back to a container. He hears soft footsteps approaching. A woman's figure appears and Calabria swings his sword. 

* * *

Amanda steps between two containers and sees Calabria decapitate Police Inspector Isabella Binoche. 

Calabria spots Amanda. "Wrong woman. Anyway, that was good practice. Now it's your turn." 

"You psychotic bastard." Amanda goes on the attack. Her ferocity catches Calabria off guard and she drives him back. Calabria slides to one side and thrusts. 

Amanda blocks his thrust. "That old trick." 

Amanda resumes her attack. Calabria backs up between two containers. Calabria steps forward and traps Amada's sword. He spins around and tries to take Amanda's head, instead the container blocks his sword, affording Amanda the chance to cut him across the belly. 

"Situational awareness, darling." Amanda knocks Calabria's sword to the ground then takes his head. 

* * *

Nick sees the Quickening and rushes to the opposite side of the docks. He sees a woman's body lying on the ground. "No!" 

His feelings keep shifting between sorrow and rage. The Quickening ends. He holds his sword at the ready and runs through the rows of containers. 

* * *

Amanda walks away from Calabria's body. Nick rounds a corner and yells. 

"Nick, it's me." 

"Amanda, you're alive! But who?" 

"Inspector Binoche. Calabria mistook her for me." 

"That's too bad. I mean..." 

"I know, let's get the hell out of here." 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda stands in the garage as Nick works on his motorcycle. Amanda recaps what Nick just told her. 

"So Monique, the money in her accounts, and everything in her apartment of value have disappeared." 

"Yeah, while she sent us to a nonexistent barge, _FiFi,_ she was cutting and running." 

"I wonder if she's still in the business or decided on an early retirement?" 

"That would be the smart move, but usually these types aren't that smart." 

"Then again, she seems smarter than the average." 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2007   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
